Ressemblance
by zairoon
Summary: Oneshot sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup... c'est ma première fic sur Naruto alors un peu d'indulgence... Je fais pas de résumé, je sais pas en faire... FIC FINIE! RaR


**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** Naruto bien sûr (addicted! )

**Genre:** c'est une bonne question !;-p …Yaoi powaaaaaaaa ! ptdr

**Disclaimer :** Bon ben les persos de Naruto ne sont malheureusement pas à moi…

les persos :Encore heureux !

zai : …ç.ç pourquoiiiiiiiii ! renifle

Bon quoiqu'il en soit, les deux zigotos que j'ai exploité sont quelque peu OOC…mais en fera avec, pour les besoin de la fic ! lol

**Pairing:** Surpriseeeee ! lol

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Hum hum … tousse… bienvenue à tous les malades qui sont venus lire ça ! mdr… Non ben euh je sais pas du tout ce que cette fic va donner ! Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! C'est des « POV » , beaucoup, beaucoup, la fic est basée sur ça ! ' Bon les premiers « POV » j'ai pas dit qui c'était, pour faire durer un petit peu le suspens, mais je pense que vous allez vite comprendre de qui il s'agit !

* * *

**Ressemblance…**

**POV … :**

Cela fait plus de dix jours qu'Hokage-sama est mort. La vie a repris sont cours… mais rien n'est plus comme avant. J'arrive encore à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, quand j'ai du affronter ce monstre… C'était un combat que je ne pourrais oublier… Mais plus que ça, c'est lui que je ne peux oublier… Ces yeux si tristes, comme étaient les miens auparavant… Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je ne sais même pas si ce que je lui ai dit l'a fait réfléchir…

Début Flash back :

Le combat avait enfin cessé. Ils étaient tous les deux au sol, l'un rampant vers l'autre avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Gaara ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il été battu par quelqu'un comme lui ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu contre quelqu'un qui ne se battait pas que pour lui ? Lentement, il tourna la tête sur le côté, l'autre se rapprochait de plus en plus…

" N'approche pas ! " hurla-t-il.

Il ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps… Rampant encore et encore, il essayait de le rejoindre.

Mais il n'avait plus de force et finit bientôt sa course… Lentement, sa tête se redressa pour regarder celui qu'il avait battu. Il n'y avait aucune trace de contentement sur son visage, rien qui puisse dire qu'il était sorti vainqueur de ce combat… Gaara se perdit dans ce regard, ces deux yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face… Et les mots claquèrent :

" La douleur de la solitude… est vraiment inhumaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je comprends parfaitement tes sentiments, ça fait mal. Mais désormais… j'ai des personnes qui me sont chères. Je ne te laisserai pas les blesser… Si tu oses… Je t'arrêterai, même si je dois te tuer !"

" Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour les autres ? "

Il s'approchait encore, déterminé…

" Ma solitude… Ils m'en ont sauvé, et ils m'ont accepté ! Ils me sont chers… Voilà pourquoi."

_Ils te sont chers… ? … « L'amour, c'est le dévouement que l'on éprouve envers ses proches… Ce dévouement consiste à protéger ces personnes. » …Yashamaru, c'est ce que tu disais…_

"Amour… Voilà pourquoi il est si fort ? "

Gaara le regarda encore, l'autre continuant ses efforts pour arriver vers lui…

" Ca suffit, Naruto. Sakura est en sécurité."

Sasuke les avait rejoint, le sceau maudit recouvrant encore son corps.

" Il doit être à court de Chakra, le sabre qui emprisonnait Sakura s'est désagrégé."

"…Je vois…" dit Naruto, avant de perdre connaissance…un sourire aux lèvres…

Fin Flash Back .

Sasuke m'a dit que très peu de temps après m'être évanoui, Kankuro et Temari s'étaient occupés de Gaara… Comme moi, il ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé par la suite. En tout cas, l'impression qu'il m'avait donnée lors de l'examen de Chuunin a complètement changé…

J'ai découvert dans ce dernier combat, une personne qui me ressemble tellement…

Sauf que toi, tu es resté dans cette solitude qui fait tant souffrir… Ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux ce jour-là, même quand tu t'étais transformé en monstre, ce que j'ai vu… reflétait tellement ce que j'ai vécu.

Finalement, je ne suis pas seul à avoir un monstre à l'intérieur de moi, à devoir affronter tous les jours ces regards hautains, à subir toutes sortes d'insultes ou d'humiliations, à vivre… sans en avoir l'impression…

**POV … :**

Il était toujours dans cette chambre. Depuis une dizaine de jours, il n'avait plus quitté cette pièce, restant allongé sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Les yeux toujours ouverts, s'empêchant toujours de sombrer dans le sommeil, de peur de réveiller la bête en lui…

Un, deux, trois coups donnés à la porte et il vit bientôt la silhouette familière de Temari. Elle déposa son repas sur la table près du lit, avant de repartir, avec un sourire triste…

Depuis son dernier combat, Kankuro et elle ne cessaient de veiller sur lui, de jour comme de nuit, bien qu'ils savaient que cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire… Et lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui attachaient autant d'importance. Avant il n'avait aucun doute quand au fait qu'ils restent constamment à ses côtés, après tout, il était La Pièce de son village…

Mais depuis ce combat, depuis qu'il avait perdu, il ne voyait plus pourquoi ils insistaient tant à lui tenir compagnie et à le materner de la sorte… Il avait perdu, donc n'était pas aussi puissant qu'ils le pensaient… Alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas laissé seul?

_« Désormais… j'ai des personnes qui me sont chères. Je ne te laisserai pas les blesser… Si tu oses… Je t'arrêterai… » …Encore cette foutue phrase…_

Dix jours déjà, et je n'arrête pas de me passer et repasser sans cesse cette phrase… _Uzumaki Naruto…_ Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me met dans cet état ? A chaque fois, à chaque instant, je n'arrête pas de revoir cette scène… Comme si c'était un film qu'on rembobinait sans fin… Je le vois encore me parler… et je vois ses yeux surtout…

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je comprends parfaitement tes sentiments, ça fait mal. » …_

"…Naruto… Doshite ? "

Pourquoi me ressembles-tu tellement ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout ça ? Qui es-tu donc pour comprendre ce que je ressens ? Comment… ? Tant de questions que je me pose… Et je n'arrive toujours pas à y voir clair… Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de sortir d'ici… Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé, et j'ai besoin… d'avoir des réponses.

Gaara se leva du lit, chancelant un peu et se dirigea vers la salle de bains… L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou, il ferma les yeux, et se surprit à penser à lui…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit vêtu de son habituelle tenue de ninja, prit rapidement quelques choses à manger, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de sable…

Peu de temps après, Kankuro entra dans sa chambre et constata que la pièce était vide… Près de la table basse, il vit une longue traînée de sable… _Mais… ?_

"Temari, dépêche toi, viens voir !"

La fille arriva rapidement et constata elle aussi que Gaara était parti… Interrogative, elle regarda son ami qui semblait stupéfait, le visage toujours tourné vers le sol… Elle en fit de même, et vit des traces de sable, former un mot… Un seul et unique mot… _Arigato… _

Leurs regards se croisèrent, encore un peu surpris, mais ils finirent par s'échanger un sourire… Finalement ils avaient vu juste ; Gaara n'était pas si insensible qu'il le laissait paraître…

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient de plus en plus rapidement… La vie à Konoha était vraiment tranquille, bien que tous les membres du village soient encore très affectés par la disparition du Sandaime… Pourtant, aujourd'hui quelque chose était différent. En effet, les villageois pouvaient voir passer dans les ruelles animées, un étrange jeune homme venant d'autre part. Certains d'entre eux arrivèrent à reconnaître ce personnage avec une gourde accroché à son dos, les uns terrifiés de le voir, d'autres simplement surpris.

Gaara continua tranquillement son chemin en direction de l'Académie des Ninjas, ne se préoccupant guère des regards qui lui étaient destinés, ayant pour ainsi dire l'habitude…

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à l'Académie, se demandant soudain ce qu'il était venu faire ici… _Tu dois trouver Naruto, idiot…Reste pas planter devant l'entrée comme un crétin et trouve le… _se disait-il.

Il pénétra alors à l'intérieur du parc, cherchant des yeux celui qu'il était venu voir…

_Oui, enfin… ça m'étonnerait que je le retrouve ici… Je vais juste demander où il habite, et surtout, rester calme…_

Il arriva bientôt à une sorte d'accueil et demanda poliment à une jolie jeune femme, en se forçant à sourire, l'adresse de celui qu'il cherchait tant… Elle lui fit un grand sourire, alla fouiller dans les dossiers, étouffa un rire devant la foto se trouvant avec les informations sur Naruto (vous savez l'affreuse tronche qu'il a avec pleins de gribouillis partout !) et lui écrivit l'adresse sur un parchemin, en lui expliquant à peu près où il devait se rendre…

Gaara lui gratifia d'un grand sourire, avant de sortir rapidement de l'Académie, traversant le parc à une vitesse grand V… Enfin il allait avoir les réponses à toutes ces questions, enfin il allait le revoir… _revoir cette touffe de cheveux dorés, ses deux yeux bleus, ces lèvres si… _

Il stoppa un moment sa course, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser… Décidément ça ne lui allait pas du tout de rester enfermé une semaine dans une chambre, cloué sur un lit…

_…Tu es bien sûr que c'est ça qui te fait penser comme ça à lui… ? _fit une voix dans sa tête.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua à courir jusque chez Naruto, refusant d'avouer qu'il pourrait ressentir des choses pour celui-ci.

**POV de Gaara :**

Bon, ça va faire dix minutes que je suis planté devant sa porte comme un pauvre idiot… Tout d'un coup, je me demande si c'est vraiment une aussi bonne idée que ça d'être venu jusque chez lui… Il faut que je lui parle… C'est le seul moyen pour moi… de comprendre…

Oui, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe en moi… Et comme c'est depuis ce combat que j'ai « changé », c'est obligatoirement lui qui m'a fait quelque chose…

Décidément, mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus profondes… je suis gravement atteint là… Bon allez, on lève le bras, on ferme la main, on en fait un poing, et…

_Toc, toc, toc…_

Trois coups, ça devrait suffire…enfin j'espère… Pourquoi j'ai soudain mal au ventre, et une boule dans la gorge, et les mains qui commencent à trembler ? Est-ce que je serais en train de paniquer ?

Mes pensées hautement intéressantes sont stoppées par le bruit d'une poignée qu'on tourne…

La porte s'ouvre, et je me retrouve en face de lui, les yeux complètement exorbités, montrant combien il est étonné de me voir… D'ailleurs c'est facile à comprendre… je suis vraiment pas bien moi pour me pointer devant chez lui, alors qu'on s'est quitté suite à un combat…

La surprise passée, il semble plongé dans une intense réflexion, avant que je l'entende me parler…

"Gaara… Que fais-tu ici ? "

Dieu que sa voix est douce à mes oreilles… Bon ça y est, je suis vraiment atteint. Je dois me faire à cette idée, je ressens définitivement des trucs pour ce type…

Il me regarde bizarrement, j'ai une tâche sur la figure ? Ah oui ! J'ai toujours pas répondu, c'est peut-être pour ça…

"Je…voulais te parler…" m'entendis-je dire.

"Et tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour ça ? "me demanda-t-il surpris.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est aussi surpris. C'est pas comme si j'avais un autre moyen de pouvoir lui parler… Enfin, je lui réponds oui, et lui demande si je peux entrer, avec un petit sourire…

Il a le regard perdu pendant quelques minutes, sûrement à cause du choc, mais finalement me sourit lui aussi, s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer dans son appartement…

**POV de Naruto :**

Alors là, il m'en arrive de bien bonnes… D'abord je passe la moitié de la nuit éveillé, toujours à penser à ce qui est arrivé il y a dix jours de ça, l'autre moitié à avoir des pensées pas très nettes quand à un certain Ninja du Sable, et qui débarque chez moi ? En plein dans le mille, ledit ninja, toujours pareil… et pourtant…

Enfin bref, je suis encore un peu dans les choux, alors qu'il me dit qu'il a fait le voyage de son village au mien uniquement pour me parler… Mais je vais pas me plaindre, rien que sa présence me met de bonne humeur… Je suis vraiment pas clair comme mec, en plus c'est sûr qu'il m'aimera jamais… Vu qu'il l'a dit lui-même, il n'aime que lui…

Fais chier, dans quel merdier j'me suis mis moi !

"C'est agréable chez toi…" dit-il.

Oh il trouve ça bien ? Pourtant tout est en bordel, y a du linge étalé un peu partout, des parchemins qui traînent çà et là… Je me demande si le combat a pas un peu ramolli son cerveau… ? Non non, c'est pas ça… Dieu que je suis con alors…

" Tu t'assis pas ? "

Et merde, c'est vrai que j'suis encore debout moi… En plus j'ai pas encore dit un seul mot depuis qu'il est entré…

Je vais le rejoindre dans le salon, et là… je le vois qui retire tranquillement sa gourde (doit peser lourd) et dans le mouvement, j'arrive à entrevoir ce qu'il y'a sous ses vêtements…

Au secours dieu tout puissant des ninjas ! Je crois que je dois avoir un air complètement débile là, tandis qu'il est en train de rougir… On dirait qu'il a remarqué que je le regardais avec attention, enfin plutôt que je regardais cette peau laiteuse, qui a l'air tellement douce…

"Euh… il… il faut qu'on parle…"

Pourquoi il détourne les yeux ? J'ai envie de le croquer, il est trop mignon quand il rougit…

" T'es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis…"

**POV de Gaara :**

Dites moi que j'ai rêvé ! Non, dites moi plutôt que j'ai pas rêvé ! Il a bien dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ? Il a bien dit que j'étais mignon quand je rougissais ?... Minute… Pourquoi j'étais en train de rougir moi d'abord ? Je rougis jamais moi… Alors pourquoi je rougissais là ?

Il me fout vraiment dans un drôle d'état… Mais bon, là c'est plus moi qui suis en train de rougir, mais lui… Apparemment il s'est rendu compte qu'il a parlé tout haut… Il est vraiment craquant comme ça…

"A…Ano… Je… euh…"

C'est trop drôle de le voir comme ça… Il est vraiment embarrassé par ce qu'il vient de dire, en plus il se met à bafouiller, vraiment adorable… Et moi je deviens de plus en plus bizarre… Qu'est-ce qui me prend d'avoir ce genre de pensées ?...

"Je…je vais faire du thé…" dit-il.

Je lui fais un sourire encore un peu le rouge aux joues, alors qu'il fonce vers la cuisine comme si sa vie en dépendait… Moi, je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé, ferme les yeux, et je revois encore une fois les images qui me sont apparues ce matin sous la douche… Mais bizarrement, ça me fait sourire…

"…Naruto…" murmurais-je.

**POV de Naruto :**

K'so, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis vraiment maudit moi ! Non seulement j'ai cette saleté de démon à l'intérieur de moi, la plupart des villageois qui me déteste, celui dont j'suis en train de tomber amoureux qui se pointe chez moi alors que c'est le bordel, en plus, je viens de m'en rendre compte, je suis encore en caleçon, et pour finir, je viens de lui dire qu'il était mignon ! Maudit… définitivement maudit !

Heureusement que j'ai trouvé une excuse pour m'éclipser un moment, parce que j'avais vraiment l'air pathétique y a pas 5 minutes…

Le thé est prêt… Je fais quoi maintenant ?... Bon, faudrait que je le lui apporte, mais là, je sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui sortir comme explication…

"…Naruto…"

Rien qu'un murmure… Un tout petit mot qui semble être mon prénom, et en plus c'est lui qui vient de le dire… avec une voix… j'en ai des frissons…

Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, alors que je l'entends encore murmurer…

"…Hmm…. Encore… Naru…"

Alors là, je dois être dans la cinquième dimension, c'est pas possible ! Gaara, celui-là même qui m'a combattu, celui dont je n'ai pas cessé de rêver, est dans mon salon, en train d'avoir des pensées qui m'ont l'air pas saines du tout… Et je suis dedans !

Je dépose le plateau par terre, parce que j'ai les mains qui tremblent beaucoup trop… A genoux sur la moquette, je remercie le Seigneur, si il existe, d'avoir exaucé mon vœu le plus cher… Bon après celui de devenir Hokage quand même !

Comme un sale voyeur, je rampe sans un bruit jusqu'au salon, en tentant de ne pas me faire remarquer… Et là, je vois le spectacle le plus merveilleux de ma vie…

Installé sur le canapé, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, son torse s'élevant et s'abaissant de plus en plus rapidement, ses mains passant sous son T-shirt, pour finir leur course sous son pantalon, jouant avec son plaisir…

Et je sens alors une forte chaleur faire son apparition au niveau de mon bas ventre…

J'ai envie de lui, plus que jamais j'ai envie de lui…

**POV de Gaara :**

Fou, je suis fou… Je dois être complètement malade pour faire ça dans son salon, alors qu'il peut débarquer d'une minute à l'autre… Mais bon sang que c'est bon… Alors que je continue mes caresses, j'imagine ses mains remplaçant les miennes, et je gémis encore plus… J'aimerais vraiment que ça arrive, mais c'est trop improbable…

Mes mains s'amusent toujours avec mon éveil, mes pensées dérivant encore plus, quand soudain…

" Laisse moi t'aider…" chuchote une voix rauque à mon oreille.

Trop surpris, mes mouvements s'arrêtent, alors que je penche ma tête pour voir si c'est bien lui… Je le vois, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants de…désir ?

Et là, il baisse lentement son visage, son souffle finit par se mêler au mien, alors que ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes…

C'est doux, tendre, bon… Je suis au paradis… et encore plus quand je sens sa langue quémander le passage pour s'insinuer tranquillement dans ma bouche, commençant un duel enflammé avec ma propre langue… Vraiment, c'est trop bon… Et je pousse un gémissement qui se perd dans notre baiser, tandis que je sens ses mains venir caresser mon éveil…

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que je vienne, et il rompt le baiser, un grand sourire ourlant ses lèvres…

Je lui souris aussi, et lentement, d'une main j'attire son visage près du mien, nos lèvres se frôlant dangereusement, je lui souffle ces trois petits mots que je pensais ne jamais dire un jour à quelqu'un… surtout pas à lui…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto l'embrassa encore une fois, et dans le creux de l'oreille, répondit à ce que le roux venait de lui dire…

"Aishiteru…Gaara..."

**F-I-N.

* * *

**

Ndla: Voilà une tite fic sur deux bishou que j'aime bicou!… Décidément, moi qui devais faire une PAS happy end, c'est raté ! loool… En tout cas j'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et attends vos commentaires (nombreux si possible !) !

J'vous embrasse partout partout ! mdr… bientôt !

Zairoon !

ps: je déteste la mise en page de c pa possible ça!


End file.
